Wolvez of the Beyond
My first wolf fan fiction. By The Minecraft Wolf Star. Chapter 1 Warp Portal..... Wolvez:Wanta go in? Nyra:I guess. You really want vist The Beyond,don't you? Wolvez:Yea Nyra:Let's Go Nigel:Let's show him who's boss. Iggy:Nigel Stop It! Nigel:Stop It,Or you will have no life Chapter 2 Faolan:I think we are half way there Edme:Really? Faolan:Yea-WHAT THE?????? Wolvez and Nyra come out of Warp Portal Wolvez:Hello Faolan:Hello,Who Are You? Wolvez:Wolvez The WInged Wolf Nyra:Nyra,Queen Of The Pure Ones,Leader After My Mate,Metal Beak,Died. I am one of the highest ranking spys for my group. Faolan:Ok.Wanta Come With Us. Wolvez:Sure Faolan:Oh,By The Way I'm Faolan and this is Edme. We are going to find a new home. Nyra:Ok........... Chapter 3 Lemmy:Why are we such a mess of a world? Iggy:Bro,This is were Wolvez and Nyra went. Nigel:You guys have their scent Iggy:Idiot. We are Koopas Not Bloodhounds. Nigel:I don't think they were here. Lemmy:Why? Nigel:Cause I Just Fell It Lemmy:Why? Nigel:Stop It,Lemmy. Or you will be in sky to. Iggy:At Least He Doesn't Say Kill Or Die... Nigel:I HEARD THAT,IGGY!!!!!!!! Chapter 4 Faolan:A Frozen Sea. Myrr:Oh My Nyra:Ihay Chihuahua! I'll just zoom over it with my wings. Banja:Now,Owl,Do Dire Wolves have wings? Nyra:No Wolvez:Nyra,Sometimes I can't help wishing you were a wolf. Nyra:Ok a frozen sea and you wishing I was a wolf. How Could it get worst? Chapter 5 Lemmy:Why a slingshot? Nigel:I'll sling you to Nyra & Wolvez were you will get e'm. Iggy:Lemmy,I know you do not like highets. Neather do I. Lemmy:Then why do you always jump of the high dive? Nigel:Lol.This is about getting our friends,not aguring with you siblings. Chapter 6 Nyra:This ice is 100% barn owl proof. Wolvez:Is it 100% Dire Wolf,Masked Owl,Bear Cub & Winged Wolf Proof? Nyra:Um....Bird Proof? Wolvez:Great dude. Nyra:I'M A GIRL!!!! Wolvez:Dude goes for both. Nyra:Don't talk about chat to me. I'm going to make you walk across LAVA. Wolvez:Um...ok? Chapter 7 Edme:What if the ice cracks? Wolvez:Then everyone's dead. Nyra:DUDE.. Faolan:What about swimming? Nyra:Way to cold.It's ICE. Faolan:I guess we could take a chanse LATER..... Wolvez:Does anyone here something? Nyra:Yea,I here you. Wolvez:OMG! THE ICE IS CRACKING!!! Faolan:RUN!!!!!! ---- Lemmy:Nigel,The ice is cracking! Nigel:Great. RUN YOU NADDER! *Nadder pulling cart there on runs very fast* Iggy:THIS IS WAY TO FAST!!!!!!! Lemmy:Can't we fly him? Nigel:NO LEMMY & IGGY!!!!!!!! Chapter 8 Iggy:You've gone Berserk Cocks!!!!!!!! Nigel:DON'T CALL ME MY REAL NAME OR I WILL PUNCH YOUR EYES OUT! Lemmy:There stuck to are sockets........ Nigel:I MEAN CLAW! Iggy:I hate cockatoos... Lemmy:Me too,eplisy when they've gone berserk.... ---- Wolvez:This is worst than the time we got stuck in that hole in the tropics! Nyra:No.That was worst....Fireworm won't help us up. Even when she had her not hands full... Wolvez:Image if we were ice stakeing......Oh no! Myrr:Help me! Nyra:Um.....I have to get the pup. Wolvez:Well I better run,or should I say fly??? Nyra:That's not fair .You have wings like birds .Only the barn owls should fly.... Wolvez:What about masked owls??? Nyra:I meant the group you idiot. Not just tyto alba like me & Soren. Wolvez:I would understand it better if you said Tyto. I hate when dragons or dogs or cats or spore creatures or minecraft mobs or koopas or birds or dinos say barn owl. I can't tell the type! Faolan:Um...Minecraft? Koopas? DRAGONS AND DINOS?????????? Nyra:Wow you just listed basicly every single type of thing you knew..... Wolvez:Shut up,go save the pup. Nyra:Fine,But still I'm a higher rank than you........ Chapter 9 Myrr:Save Me! Nyra:I'm coming! Nyra(thoughts):I'll get you for this,Wolvez. Wolvez:Nyra,Hurry! ---- Lemmy:What is wrong with Nigel???????? Iggy:Don't know,bro. Nigel:IDIOTS!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO FINE! Lemmy:OMG,His eyes are blood red! Iggy:Get off,Lemmy! *Iggy and Lemmy run away from Nigel* Iggy:Got ya now,you stinker. Lemmy:Yeah,cause your going to be powed.Be perpared for the world of curse you cockatoo! Iggy:Don't start cursing Lemmy. This is a public wiki fan fiction. There could be babies reading this. Don't you rember what happened when me and Roy babysitted? Lemmy:Fine,Iggy. I'll curse when I'm alone. And goodluck on teaching that baby goomba a curse word. Iggy:Thank you for abusing me and Roy. Chapter 10 15 Mins Later.... Faolan:We are here. Banja:At last,a safe home. Nyra:=P Edme:Come on,let's go. Voice:Wolvez! Nyra! Thank God! Your alive!YES! Wolvez:Lemmy??? Lemmy:Yep,and Iggy's also along. Iggy:Hey dudes! Lemmy:We need help! Nyra:What's wrong? Faolan:Yeah,what's wrong? And who are these "Lemmy" and "Iggy" figers? Wolvez:Faolan,Meet Iggy and Lemmy Koopa from Mario. All WotB Wolves:Mario??? Nyra:It's a game..... Lemmy:Nig's gone berserk! Iggy:Yeah,His eyes are red! Nyra:Red eyes??????? Wolvez:Uh-Oh. Chapter 11 Faolan:RED EYES??? What the heck.... Wolvez:=P Iggy:100% Red. Everyone but Iggy:... Iggy:What? Nyra:Looks like Nigel's gone berserk. Wolvez:What do we do. ---- *Nigel flew. He had to find his friends. I will get you for this,you idiot koopas along with wolf and owl! he thought* Chapter 12 Myrr:Hey look!There is a white birdy! :) Wolvez,Nyra,Lemmy and Iggy:NIGEL!!! Nigel:BYE YOU STINKY TYTO ALBA!!! Nyra:Did he just say Tyto Alba? Iggy:Yep,he did. Nyra:Great,He's going to KILL me! Lemmy:Uh-Oh. Banja:Uh-Oh is right. Edme:Come on,we can't let are new friends die! Nigel:Curse you,wolf. *Nigel luges at Nyra* Nyra:My wing! *Nyra's wing has a huge cut under it* Iggy:FIRE! *Lemmy fires cannon they just made* Nigel:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Nigel gets knocked out* Wolvez:Nyra! Chapter 13 Wolvez:Nyra,are you ok? Nyra:Goodbye Wolvez,Iggy and Lemmy. Iggy:No,You can't die Nyra! Nyra:My time is over,Iggy. Lemmy:No! What will we do without you? Nyra:Anything you want. You 3 have many years before you.My time has come. *Nigel wakes up* Nigel:Hun?Were the heck am I? Nyra! What happened to you? Lemmy:You wouned her badly. Faolan:Yeah,and now Nigel,she's dyeing? Nigel:Who are you? And why in the world would I kill my GIRLFRIEND??? Iggy:I don't know. Nyra:Nigel.... Nigel:No,You can't leave me! Nyra:Hun????? *Nyra's wing heals* Lemmy:HOW IN THE WORLD!? Edme:Magic went agasint Nigel,that made him mad. Now that he is back to normal,everything he did was restored. Nyra:So I don't have to worry about it opening again? Iggy:Probaly not. Chapter 14 Faolan:We had a great time together. I'll hope we will still have those times. Wolvez:I think we should leave. Only me and Nyra belong here. And if my friends leave,I want to go with them. Faolan:Ok.I'll miss you guys. Nyra:I'm sure we will vist soon. Lemmy:Yeah! Wait until we tell Larry,Ludwig,Roy,Morton,Wendy,Taco,Rudy,Terror,Bowser Jr.,Snowy and Fireworm about this place! Spys will keep on coming! Iggy:I don't think that's ok. Maybe we could tell Larry and Snowy,But Fireworm tells everyone everything. Do wolves and dragons match. Everyone but Lemmy and Iggy:No..... Lemmy:How about them and Toothless. Iggy:I think those would be ok to tell. It's time to go now,bro. Wolvez:Goodbye Faolan. I'll never forget you. Faolan:Same. Wolvez,Nyra,Nigel,Lemmy and Iggy:Goodbye everyone! What happened next.... When they came home,They told everyone the agreed to about The Beyond. Meanwhile,Faolan and Edme had a litter of pups,and apdotted Myrr. Everyone was happy. Wolvez had fun playing with the pups when they came back for a vist. But little did they know that another villan would rise,and another battle would begin.But for now,They were all happy. Category:Fan Fiction